


Patient Perserverance

by thecutestprince



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecutestprince/pseuds/thecutestprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a cop, except not. He's a stripper. And he's trying to convince Makoto to join in on the stripping fun. (cop!rin au basically)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patient Perserverance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr user moeblobmegane's fic and tumblr user butleronduty's comic on it! Credit to both of them. (You should probably check those out before you read this, it might help.)  
> moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/90615456433/now-with-bonus-art-officer-was-there  
> butleronduty.tumblr.com/post/90638846554/yall-didnt-think-i-wouldnt-draw-stripper
> 
> (this is my first time using archive of our own im sorry agh)

 Makoto sat down on his bed, looking up at Rin with a frown on his face. His frown did not phase Rin at all; if anything, it just made him grin wider.

“Rin, I really don’t like this idea…”

“Come on, Makoto! You’ll be a hit, I promise!”

“But I don’t even know how to…  _strip_.” He said it kind of awkwardly, which made Rin laugh. They’d done so many things in that same bedroom, things that made even Rin blush, but Makoto couldn't say the word ‘strip’ without his ears going red. He’d said it before in a more commanding voice, but now his voice faltered.

“It’s not that hard. You just stand on a stage- and if you’d like a pole, that can be provided-”

“Rin no!”

“-and you remove your clothes. Simple.”

“It isn't simple and I’m not doing it.”

“Do you need a demonstration?” Makoto almost said no, almost. But Rin asked in such a daring voice that reeled him in, how could he resist?

“Demonstrate,” Makoto said in a low, husky voice that thrilled Rin. He didn't expect him to get like this so quickly. He gave him a smirk before reaching for the zipper on his jacket.

“Usually, there’s music playing…”

“You’ll have to do without it,” Makoto replied. He leaned back slowly as Rin approached him. Makoto’s knees moved farther apart to let Rin stand between them. He was close enough so that Makoto himself could simply reach up and unzip Rin’s jacket. That was definitely an idea floating in his mind, but he had enough restraint to keep his eyes locked on Rin’s.

Rin unzipped his jacket all the way down and took it off in a quick, strong movement to make sure his arms were shown off. He tossed his jacket behind him where his shoes were, and next to go was his black tank top shirt. He crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his shirt, then pulled it up ever so slowly, swiveling his hips, making them go forward the slightest bit, but enough that Makoto noticed. Rin’s shirt joined the steadily growing pile of discarded clothing.

He turned around so that Makoto could enjoy the view, and boy did Makoto enjoy it. Makoto always admired Rin’s back when the chance was given, and the chance was constantly there when he’d visit him at the bar he works at. But there, they’re surrounded by other people. Right now, there was only them.

Rin tugged at his jeans so that they slid a bit lower, revealing more of his boxer’s waistband. At that point, Makoto almost couldn't resist giving Rin’s ass a small squeeze, heck, even a pinch if it meant being able to do _something_ , but he waited. His patience would be rewarded with every article of clothing that came off.

Rin unbuckled his pants and slid them down to his knees, revealing red plaid boxers. He had to bend forward to remove his pants from his calves and ankles, but this was definitely no inconvenience to either of them. He knew his ass was on display, and made sure to display it well. He tossed his jeans aside, then turned around and gave Makoto a proud grin. He caught Makoto’s _deeply_  interested eyes before he could hide the look.

“Well?” Rin asked, resting his hands on his hips. Makoto’s eyes followed his every move, but he tore his eyes away to look at his face.

“Well what?”

“This is all you get.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I’m not going to be rewarded in the way I want to if I go any further.” Makoto was confused at first, but when Rin’s eyes glanced behind him, he sighed.

“Fine. I’ll try it, at least.”

“You will?!” Rin asked in disbelief, but happiness and excitement filled his voice. Makoto said _yes!_   He could hardly believe it! “Fuck yeah you will!” He reached behind Makoto, grabbed the firefighter suit, then stepped back and held it up next to him.

“I knew, I just knew this outfit was meant for you, Makoto,” Rin said, grinning widely. “I don’t know if it’ll fit you, though, so you might have to strip down and try it on.”

Makoto laughed. “Not right now,” he said, grabbing the firefighter costume and setting it aside. He then grabbed Rin’s wrist and pulled him closer to him. “Definitely not right now.” 


End file.
